Draco, toi et moi pour toujours
by Drarrymaniac
Summary: Harry déclara sa flamme à Draco


_suite de mon autre fic_

_Après avoir ressuscité, ramenés de l'au-delà par la force de leur amour, Harry et Draco, toujours dans la petite salle de classe où ils étaient morts d'inanition, ne purent céder à leurs pulsions et se déshabillèrent…_

\- Harry, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !  
\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Draco, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

\- Oh oui Harry, moi aussi, _slurp sluuuuuuurp_ !

_Ainsi Harry et Draco moururent-ils, s'étant fellationnés l'un-l'autre au point de se vider de leurs organes. C'est ainsi que les fanfictions HP furent ENFIN débarrassées de cette purge que sont les Drarrys._


End file.
